The present invention relates in general to an automotive indicator light system and pertains, more particularly, to a rare gas indicator system.
In present indicator light systems, indicator lights are typically mounted at the rear of an automobile and are intended to communicate the various operational states of the automobile to persons behind the automobile. The following list illustrates the pertinent rear indicator light functions:
A. parking or marker lights PA2 B. brake lights PA2 C. left and right turn indicators PA2 D. emergency flasher lights
These typical automotive functions are produced by light fixtures mounted at the far right rear and far left rear corners of the automobile. The average automotive system employs three separate light bulbs per side of the automobile. Parking lights utilize a single bulb per side and perform only the function of continuous light emission when activated by the driver. Brake lights utilize a separate single bulb per side and are actuated by the drivers depression of foot brake. When activated the brake light bulbs emit light at a higher intensity than that of the parking lights, then return to their natural off state when the foot brake is released. Turn indication and emergency flasher systems share the same bulb for their respective functions, one bulb at either side of the automobile. When a driver actuates a lever on the steering column of the automobile for a given turn indication, the appropriate bulb flashes on and off at a rate determined by an oscillator which allows current to flow through the bulb at regular intervals. The emergency flasher system is intended to indicate a warning condition and when actuated flashes both left and right turn indicator bulbs simultaneously, utilizing the same oscillator used for turning indication.
The physical composition of an indicator bulb is important to understand. They are without exclusion incandescent bulbs. An incandescent bulb is basically a filament of resistive material enclosed in a transparent evacuated envelope with either end of the filament brought through an airtight seal to separate contact points outside the envelope. When a voltage is applied to these terminals current flows through the filament and releases a quantity of light and heat. In typical automotive systems these bulbs are mounted in a protective housing recessed within the body, provided with a reflective surface and colored lens to enhance or optimize light transmission.
With the use of the conventional incandescent indicator arrangement it is noted that there is a need for multiple indicator bulbs, usually a total of six. These bulbs usually require relatively often and periodic replacement. The present indicators also, due to the nature of the incandescent bulb, do not provide rapid light response.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved automobile indicator light system and one which in particular employs a rare gas indicator tube.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved automobile indicator system in which all of the aforementioned indicator functions are provided preferably with a single indicator tube.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved automobile indicator light system that is characterized by rapid response time regarding light output.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved rare gas automobile indicator light system that provides clear indication of all automotive functions including a signaling of braking intensity.